Reasons Why I Love You
by Jezebel95
Summary: It was how she was everything to him – his best friend, his lover, his wife. And how he was everything to her, too. Yes, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.


**This is how I imagine Ron and Hermione after the Battle, when both of them go back to Hogwarts to finish their Seventh Year. They are Head Boy and Girl, by the way. Fluff ensued! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

It was how her hair was always messy and tousled and bushy, falling down her back in a gorgeous, tangled waterfall of ringlets.

_He loved running his hands through it._

It was the way she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes soft and full of love as they exchanged glances during class, while they studied together in the Heads' common room, or when he got ready to take off right before a Quidditch match.

_It always made his heart skip a beat._

It was how he would sometimes try to sneak out and nick food from the kitchens and find her asleep on one of the comfy couches in front of the fireplace of their common room, with books strewn all around her and a piece of ink-stained parchment still in her lap, a peaceful smile on her lips.

_He would sit down beside her and just watch her until he fell asleep, too._

It was how she always bickered with him, her hair bouncing around her flushed face, her eyes ablaze, her hands on her hips.

_He provoked her only to get to silence her anger with a kiss._

It was how she couldn't stay angry at him for long after a fight.

_They always made up after a few days._

_Or a few minutes._

It was her laugh, loud and clear, when he told her a joke or playfully teased her.

_It was the most beautiful sound in the world._

It was how she always came to him whenever something was wrong.

Not to Ginny.

Not to Harry.

To _him_.

_He couldn't believe how lucky he was._

It was how she held herself, her head high and her shoulders straight, as she hurried from one class to the other.

_He would have killed every other male being in the school who turned his head to look at her as she went._

It was how she would fix his uniform whenever it was too untidy.

_He sometimes left it like that on purpose so that she could do so._

It was how she tapped her quill on her lips when she was thinking hard on something in class.

_He could never concentrate on the lesson when she did that._

It was how she jinxed Trevor McYves, the Slytherin boy who shoved him off his broom during a match, causing him to fall and break his arm. Said boy spent three weeks in the Hospital Wing with painful purplish boils all over his body.

_He loved how she would look out for him._

It was how she let him tend her injuries when, a few weeks later, a friend of Trevor jinxed her while she was walking to the Great Hall one evening, causing her to trip and fall down a flight of stairs along with all of her books.

_He loved how she would let him take care of her._

_He cornered the boy the following day and threatened him of a very painful death if he ever did as much as looking at her again._

It was how she would hug him, her frame small and soft against his as she held him tightly.

_He never wanted her to let go. _

It was how she often took long walks by the lake in warm spring afternoons.

_He always went with her._

It was how she would stay up late every night to revise for her N.E.W.T.S., even if they were still months away.

_He always kept her company._

It was how she acted strong, even though dreams of the war still haunted her at times.

_When he heard her cry at night, he would sneak into her room and hold her tightly until she fell asleep in his arms._

It was how she could always sense when he was upset.

_He would never understand how she could do that._

It was the way she smelled, like lilies and roses and sunlight and just pure _life_.

_He could have spent a lifetime just holding her close and breathing in her scent._

It was how she softly sang some old Muggle songs when she thought he couldn't hear her.

_He loved the sound of her singing._

It was how she loved visiting Hagrid in winter, just to run in the snow.

_With him._

It was how she kissed him, slow and sweet, taking his breath away.

_He always found it hard to let her go after that._

It was how her eyes shined with tears on their last night at Hogwarts, when he dropped on one knee and asked her to marry him.

_She said yes._

It was how radiant she was as she walked down the aisle to meet him at the altar.

_He thought he might die of happiness, right there and then._

It was how she was everything to him – his best friend, his lover, his wife.

_And how he was everything to her, too._

_Yes, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. _

* * *

**What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, and review, review, review! :D**

**Jez**


End file.
